Halloween party FREEJOIN PEEPS
Heyaz and welcome to my halloween party. Characters Destiny:Racer BlackCherry:Street brawler girl Emily:Witch Alice:Trick and treat Rin kagamine Misaki:High schooler Jocelynn:Pikachu girl Josie:Gardevoir Dash: The 5th Teenage mutant ninja turtle River: Avatar Korra (Season 2 outfit) Matrix: Knight Fionna: Fionna the Human girl (c:) Judas: dress up as the assassin from assassin's creed Acara: dressed up as a rag doll Artemisia(Arti): dressed up as the grim reaper. Rp of doom! It is late at night of halloween.Houses decorated of spooky and scary stuff.Jack o lanturn dimmed the night.Mobian in costumes running from door to door saying "trick or treat!" Judas: Behold the awesomeness that is my costume ^_^. Matrix: "..." *slices off a corner of his costume* "Heh, not as cool as mine." Judas: Dood have you seen my tomahawk chop ^_^ assassins are awesome but knights are cool too. Matirx: "Yeah, that costume is pretty cool. When does the party start again?" Judas: Your guess is as good as mine but I hope it's soon ^_^ BlackCherry comes and sees Judas."Really?!" Matrix: "Um, friend of yours, Judas?" Judas:"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" Martix: "Eh, enemy of yours?" BlackCherry crosses her arm."hmph!" Matrix: o-o; *backs up a bit from the two* Judas: I just really don't like her -_- River: I have finally arrived! *sees the extremely minor conflict between Judas and BlackCherry* Am I interrupting anything? Judas: Nope I came here to have fun and that what I'm going to do, no one is going to ruin his night for me ^_^O and nice costume by the way River: Thanks, your Assasin outfit looks pretty awesome too. Judas: thanks ^_^ I even picked out a theme song for this costume. River: You really chose a theme song just for one night? 0_o Judas: I really like the game ^_^ I get to kill anyone I want even tho it's my job in real life. Matrix: "Nice costume by the way, River." Dash: *does a bunch of flips into the scene with two small (real) swords, a yellow head band covering his eyes and a belt* SHELL SHOCKER!! River: *claps for Dash's cool introduction* Not bad, Dashie. *Turns back to matrix* Thanks, it was pretty hard to pull off. Yours is pretty cool too. Matrix: *smiles and lowers his visor* Judas: two swords?! Are you copying Leonardo? I thought he wore a blue bandana? Matrix: "Well, rip-off or not, you gotta admit the actual costume is pretty good." Judas: Those are some really good ninjatos. Arti: hey ya'll, got any cool sweets yet? I got a nice bag full. Acara: hehehe :D this is fun! :3 Fionna: Sup guys.. IM FIONNA THE HUMAN GIRL! Get it? Matrix: "...No." Judas: From adventure time? River: ...OH I GET IT! Clever... Fionna: Yes c: and thanks c: Matrix: "Does anyone actually know when and where the party is? Because I seem to have forgotten." BlackCherry points at a house with halloween streamers and halloween stuff."There..."She runs to it. Matrix: "Alright!" *runs to the house* Judas:*walks towards the house all cool like, playing his song* Matrix: *knocks on the door* "Hello? Anyone home?" Destiny opens the door and waves."Welcome to my party!"Inside there is halloween stuff and food on the table. Judas: Thanks for the invite ^_^ and nice racer custom. Fionna: Hi Destiny! Nice costume! River: S'up Desti! I don't even know you that well, but thanks for inviting me anyways. I haven't been to a party since... uh... I can't remember the last time I went to a party... -_- Matrix: "Nice place, Destiny." Destiny smiles and crosses her arm."No prob and thanks!" BlackCherry growls.Her eyes are in flames."WHY DID YOU INVITE THIS GUY?!"She points at Judas. Destiny blinks and then smiles."He's my friend duh!" Matrix: "Um, what do we do again? This is actually my first party..." River: Same here... Judas: I'm surprised that you're friend with her *points at BlackCherry* but nothing is going to ruin this night for me, I'm planing to party all night long ^_^. Destiny snaps."You got that right!" BlackCherry looks at River and Matrix."You just hang out and do fun activities..." Emily teleports in and is wearing her witch costume."Hello." Judas: Hey sis nice witch costume ^_^ Emily smiles at Judas."Thanks~ I made this on my own." Judas: Is your costume enchanted? Everything I'm wearing is real ^_^ Emily nodded and smile Judas: What can your costume do? Does it turn you invisible? Will you suddenly fly? Emily sweatdrops."I can be invisible" Matrix: "Looks cool anyway, even if it doesn't make you fly." Judas: You've never turned invisible around me. If you were invisible I would at least be able to smell you. River: I know that's probably a species thing, but that last part made me feel really uncomfortable... Judas: Well I am a wolf, I have a really good nose. River: I know, but it's still a little creepy when it's halloween and someone says 'I can smell you'... Judas: Would you rather prefer I say "I can detect your soul". I'm sure there're tons off mobians with great sense of smell. River: *in head* ''Great, now I sound like a racist... *''back to talking* Sorry, I'm just not exactly used to... uh... well... I'll just be heading inside now... Judas:Oh, just so you know I can seriously detect souls. Now it's party time ^_^*walk inside the house* Matrix: *sitting on the couch with his arms crossed* Judas:*bobing for apples^ River: *talking to herself* Maybe next year I should be something more scary... like a little sister or something... Judas: Im still everyone's favorite wolf*secretly watching out for BlackCherry, expecting some sort of assault and is ready to counter attack* BlackCherry is talking to Destiny and Emily.BlackCherry turns to Judas and glares at him.A knock on the door was heard. Judas:*looks at BlackCherry* What? like what you see?* still ready for anything* Fionna: *looks at Emily* nice costume Em! Matrix: *sighs* "These 'party' things arn't as fun as they sound...But then, I am just sitting here." *gets up*